fhzfandomcom-20200214-history
Phalanx Squadron
"What do they have?" Del Morovan "Who the fuck cares?" Talron Fel "Well if I'm gonna shoot some shit, I'd like to know what I'm getting into!" Del Morovan "That is so what she said!" Jeremy Stiffs "Wow, really?" Talron Fel "Most definately, kind sir!" Jeremy Stiffs Phalanx Squadron is a newly trained squadron of X-Wing pilots. The squadron remained number one at the academy for the full program. Most members displayed far above average capability and many achieved the rank of lieutenant. Training From the day training started, members of Phalanx Squadron showed excellency in all areas. They were trained by Colonel Tycho Celchu himself at the Corulag Piloting School. Dragarien Forsythe was selected from the very get go to be squadron leader. Talron Fel was decidedly the best pilot in the school. Many pilots split off from the original squadron to pilot other fighter types and became an integral part of other squadrons. With the additions of Jeremy Stiffs, Satch Gradar and Camall Tivix, the average skill of the pilots only increased after time. Ossarian Rebellion The Squadrons first assignment was done with easy, a single squadron of Z-95 Headhunters were the only targets. The next battle occured when it was reported that Rhommamool had arranged to purchase some equipment from a group of pirates. General Filo ordered Locrian, Phalanx and Metallic Squadrons to destroy the pirates, before the sale could occur. The plan went badly, as Locrian Squadron never arrived and The large group of fighters and ships over-matched the two squadrons of X-Wings. The two surrendered but were forced into action when Ooda and Dan where killed upon entering the enemy carrier ship. The group discovers that the X-Wings are from Milaxian Squadron but are unsure of what is happening. The battle lasted a long stretch of time, the X-Wing pilots believing they would be beaten by the enemy's two squadrons of X-Wings, one of Y-Wings and a last of A-Wings. Rogue and Taanab Yellow Ace Squadrons arrive to rescue the rookies. The battle ensues with Metallic Squadron losing only two pilots and no other casualties occuring. The enemy manages to escape with their Nebulon-B frigate, carrier and three X-Wings. Operation Hunter Phalanx was sent to Sernpidal on the outer rim along with Locrian and Rogue Squadrons to hunt the Milaxian traitors. They battled in an unpopulated system not far from Sernpidal. The enemy had numerous Squadrons of different types of fighters as well as the Nebulon-B, Carrier and a Corellian Corvette. In an ambush Locrian destroyed an enemy squadron and Phalanx engaged the massive enemy formation, killing the Carrier and Frigate. Rogue arrived to assist not long later. A few of the enemy pilots decided to surrender, including Tara La'Hire. After destroying the fighters, the corvette released a squadron of Krayyt Dragons. The Squadron, led by Yesk Harskay, a former member of Rat Mundain's personal squadron. killed seven A-Wings and forced three Phalanx pilots to eject. The remaining republic fighters mopped up the Krayyt Dragons and destroyed the corvette. Harskay's body was never recovered. The Interdictor Cruiser Illusion arriveed in system and the squadrons dock. The Belkadan Incident Supreme Commander Rat Mundain of the Dragon Union visited the Illusion, bringing the Battleship Airwave. He wished to investigate the reasons why Harskay defected to a band of pirates. He ordered Phalanx Squadron to scout out the planet Belkadan, as the scientists who work there had not reported in some time. Upon entering the Belkadan system, the pilots questioned their given coordinates as the planet was a sick green yellow rather a beautiful blue green. After confirmation, they descended upon the planet, discovering a foggy atmosphere filled with bugs. They left the atmosphere and found some sort of meteor looking objects closing in on them. The meteors spat lava and and any attempt to shoot them was futile as the lasers only disappeared. The squadron began to retreat but Aeric got hit. They enter hyperspace but Aeric never drops out. Upon reporting the information, Phalanx Squadron is sent back to Belkadan alongside several squadrons from the DSFF, led by Rat Mundain. The DSFF fighters arrive long before Phalanx and are being slaughtered when they arrive. In all of the confusion, Ace pilots Talron Fel and Chip Daleson manage to exploit one of the enemy's weaknesses and score a kill. Dragerien Forsythe orders his squadron to launch all proton torpedoes on the freighter sized enemy ship. The action works well enough to cripple the enemy ship. After a lnog battle, the rest of the ships are destroyed, but not before Bal'Ur dies and Camall and Selber disappear. After the battle, Dragerien is promoted to Major, Jeremy to lieutenant, Talron to Captain, and Satch to lieutenant. Chip is also given a promotion but it is done secretly, as his is to be given his own squadron, picked and named by himself. Dragerien picks Bur Lagor to return to the squadron, as well as Badas Tonel, Sev Gaour and Reginald Garchance who are all experienced but new. Rat Mundain also invites Phalanx into the DSFF and after a vocal democratic decision, Phalanx agrees, They are assigned to the secret planet of Fatento, found in the Unknown Regions. Arrival at Fatento Phalanx create multiple new rivalries upon arrival at Fatento, although they remain friends with Chip when he created Beskad Squadron. The first mission they carry out is against a force of bugs in chemical rockets. The battle is swift and ends with zero losses. Members *Major Dragarien Forsythe (Phalanx Leader) (LED) *Lieutenant Jeremy Stiffs (Phalanx Two) (CHS) *Del Morovan (Phalanx Three) (WNG) *Lieutenant Commander Satch Gradar (Phalanx Five) (LED) *Captain Bur Lagor (Phalanx Six) (SUV) *Badas Tonel (Phalanx Seven) (GUN) *Garad Talltask (Phalanx Eight) (WNG) *Captain Talron Fel (Phalanx Nine) (CHS/SUV) *Lieutenant Sev Gaour (Phalanx Ten) (GUN) *Lieutenant Reginald Garchance (Phalanx Eleven) (LED) *Sarx Finlan (Phalanx Twelve) (WNG) Former Members *Captain Chip Daleson (Beskad Leader) *Tara La'Hire (Awaiting Trial) *Aril Naroor (Emodin Nine) *Harsk Sar'tor (Beskad Three) *Gro Rikoe (Dropped out) *Ooda Maw (Phalanx Eleven) (Died in the Battle Against Milaxian) *Dan Baxter (Phalanx Twelve) (Died in the Battle Against Milaxian) *Aeric Relet (Phalanx Six) (Died scouting at Belkadan) *Bal'Ur (Phalanx Four) (Died at the Battle of Belkadan) *Camall Tivix (Phalanx Seven) (Died at the Battle of Belkadan) *Selber Bringaras (Phalanx Twelve) (Died at the Battle of Belkadan) Category:Squadrons